


As The Sun Shines Golden

by BisexualBlueberry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleepiness, Sweet, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBlueberry/pseuds/BisexualBlueberry
Summary: There is one sight in the entirety of the universe and time that Alec knows he will never, ever get tired of.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	As The Sun Shines Golden

There is one sight in the entirety of the universe and time that Alec knows he will never, ever get tired of. 

And it's of Magnus in the morning, curled up against him, sleeping so peacefully in their bed. Bathed in the softness of early sunlight coming through the windows and the glow of golden sheets on his tanned skin, he looks ethereal. 

He looks angelic, Alec’s mind helpfully supplies, with at least a hundred other synonyms. His face is makeup-free, his usually colored and carefully styled hair is now loose and falling into his forehead in silky looking strands. His hands are devoid of rings, except their wedding ring and even just looking at it fills Alec with so much love for this man- a constant reminder that this amazing person chose to love him, and marry him, and call him his husband. 

His fingers seemed to mirror what’s going on in his heart even without him knowing because he doesn't even realize he is drawing small circles to Magnus’s hips until he stirs in his sleep. Alec holds his breath and stops his motion, his hand staying right where it was, hoping he didn’t awaken Magnus. But, no luck, his husband has always been a light sleeper and Alec should know that even the smallest of touches would be enough for him. The warlock stirs again, and his lashes flutter open, revealing the sleep touched green-golden eyes beneath. And, like every time since the first moment their eyes touched, Alec’s breath hitches by that sight. 

When they finally shake the blurriness the sleep brought off, Magnus’ eyes find Alec’s, and a small, fond smile graces his lips. His hand, which was resting near his head while he slept, reaches up and brushes Alec’s hair from his forehead in such a loving manner Alec wants to stop time, even if it's just a few seconds, to revel in the feelings this move, this smile brought to him. 

“Hey, you.” Magnus’s voice is hoarse and tinged with sleep but it still sounds like a song to Alec’s ears. 

“Hey.” His tone is soft, in a way you wouldn’t expect from the serious, no-nonsense soldier he is from the outside, but this is his home; his room, his bed, his husband. Their small, golden bubble of love and comfort.

“Why are you up so early?” the warlock’s eyes dart to the clock hanging from the wall for a minute, then they go right back to Alec’s. “It's not even seven yet.”

“I don't know.” Alec answers and that's simple as that, he really doesn't know why he is awake this early on a day off. But he knows why he stayed awake instead of trying to go back to sleep. Magnus seems to know too, Alec realizes from the mischievous glint that just sparked into his husband’s eyes. It doesn't surprise him though, Magnus has always been able to read into Alec’s thoughts.

And, yeah, the fact that this isn’t the first time Alec stayed awake just watching Magnus helps too. 

This goes unspoken, they both know the other knows what they are thinking about, and Magnus is still too sleepy to tease him. So instead of answering Alec’s claim of not knowing, he just moves his hand from Alec’s hair and cups his jaw, thumb slowly brushing over his cheekbones. 

“You don’t have to go to the Institute today, right?” the hunter nods into the hand on his cheek as an answer, and Magnus’s smile widens.

“Then I can do this all morning?” he says, not as a question but as a statement, and then removes his hand. Alec almost whines from the loss of the warmth, but a second later Magnus is wrapping both his hands around his rune-covered torso and burying his head into the small space between Alec’s head and the pillow. After a second of just freezing, Alec returns the movement, hugging Magnus’s shoulders. They fit into each other like puzzle pieces that were always meant to come together. 

Magnus sighs happily, contently; entwining their legs together. He is warm, like the sunlight itself, and smells like sandalwood and burnt sugar and vanilla and home. 

I could spend the rest of my life right here, in this moment, Alec muses, and I wouldn't change a thing.

Just as he thinks that Magnus lets out a small yawn into his shoulder and nestles into his husband even closer. 

“C’mon,” his voice is laced with the content sleepiness he always has when is snuggled up to Alec like this. “Let’s stay in bed for another couple of hours.”

And, well, Alec has never been able to deny him anything. So he rests his head on top of Magnus’ crown, pulls the sheets to cover them both, and tightens his hold. 

The sun shines on through the curtains and envelopes them in its warm gold while they drift into sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> so, hi!! this is the first fanfic I've ever written and posted here, so I'm kinda nervous!! but I love Magnus and Alec so i just wanted to try my hand at this <3 feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> ps: thank you, ania, for betaing me <3
> 
> loves, lucia
> 
> twt: circesgf


End file.
